ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is the Condon Stream's DNA sample of a Florauna (a combination of the words Flora, meaning plants, and Fauna, meaning animals) from the planet Flors Verdance. He is the twelfth Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. Appearance Wildvine has five tentacle-like legs, four claws on his hands, and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on it's back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildvine can grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances (both lethal and non-lethal), partly control surrounding plant life, extend all parts of his body,can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree, then control its branches and other parts. He is also capable of digging underground as shown when fighting the Yenaldooshi in ''Benwolf'' (episode). Since Wildvine is a plant based alien, he can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Wildvine is much more adept at its plant like abilities then Swampfire. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Camp Fear'' (first appearance) *''Tough Luck'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Fourarms) *''Back With a Vengeance'' (3x) *''Midnight Madness'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''Benwolf (episode)(accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Kenny) *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' Weaknesses Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive, while swampfire curiously seems to not have this weakness. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the Omnitrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. 'Ben 10' He first appeared in ''Camp Fear'', where he was unlocked by the Living Mushrooms. He failed to defeat the Mycelium before changing back. He destroyed the Charms of Bezel and defeated both Hex and Charmcaster during Tough Luck and in ''Back With a Vengeance'', he appeared 3 times. He was later used in Midnight Madness to defeat Sublimino and North in ''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures''. He battled the Yenaldooshi in Benwolf and fed the pigs in ''Under Wraps''. He was used in ''The Visitor'' to spy on Xylene and Max. Kenny used him in the non-cannon episode ''Ken 10'' to race Devlin Levin. He dealt with some thugs in the beginning of ''Goodbye and Good Riddance''. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * He is brownish-green in color (Wildvine now looks more like the Wild Floraunas in ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix''.) *The bulbs on his shoulders & the eye is now green instead of blue . *The back spikes and his flytrap teeth are now black. *He has a black line running down his arms. Wildvine was unlocked in'' Ben 10,000 Returns'' by Ben 10,000. He has yet to make an appearance. Naming and Translations 'Video Games' 'Ben 10: Protector Of Earth' Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He would come in good handy for fighting bad guys. A combo to kill who ever is around you. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. 'Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)' Wildvine appears in the DS version of Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game as a DNAlien Boss. Trivia *Wildvine seems less feral than others of his species (mainly because Ben is the one controlling him). *It was revealed when Myaxx was sampling the Florauna DNA that would be titled Wildvine, Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna and became the Ectonurite sample as well. *He's one of only two aliens in the entire series to have "wild" in the name; Wildmutt being the other. *Floraunas, like Wildvine, are seen guarding Azmuth's lab in Secret of The Omnitrix. *During Wildvine's battle with the Mycelium in Camp Fear, he appears brown instead of green. *Wildvine was mentioned in ''the Forge of Creation'', when 10 year old Ben (as Stinkfly) saying Ultimate Swampfire was just a copy of him. Gallery Wildvine Seed Bombs.png Wildvine3.png Images 2.jpg Wildvine4.png Wildvine 00.jpg Oh no!.jpg imagesCA242PD5.jpg vine.png vine 2.png Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Plant Alien